


Anakin and Ahsoka

by buddybuddy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddybuddy/pseuds/buddybuddy
Summary: A short drabble about what Ahsoka thinks of her new Master in the first few weeks of being assigned to him.





	Anakin and Ahsoka

Sometimes Ahsoka Tano felt more like she had an older brother than a Jedi Master. Master Yoda hadn't told her what to expect when she'd left the Temple - simply that she was not to take no for an answer. It had been clear from the start that Anakin had not wanted an apprentice, but Ahsoka was nothing if not stubborn. As stubborn, she'd learned, as her Master. But as Ahsoka liked to often say, what she lacked in experience she could make up for in enthusiasm. And she'd learned that enthusiasm could wear down even the toughest defenses.

Ahsoka was nothing if not able to adapt. It was part of the Jedi's way, after all - to be aware of your situation and bend it to your will so that you were the one in control. It was what she had been taught, but she had to admit she'd never thought the technique would be put to practice in quite this way. Never had she thought she would end up with a cocksure, carefree, at times downright reckless Jedi for a Master, able to talk battle strategy and make fun of her all in the same breath.

But Anakin Skywalker was special - Ahsoka could sense that, even if no one treated him any different than other Jedi. She'd read the Archive files on him - she knew what had happened when he was first brought from Tatooine. She knew how the Council had at first refused to grant him training. She knew about the fact that he might as well have midi-chlorians for blood, for all that he was teeming with the Force. She could feel that - feel the way it converged about him, it a part of him and he a part of it in a way that no other Jedi she'd ever met was. She was proud to be his Padawan... even if it had seemed less like an honor and more like a mistake, at first.

But he was a far better teacher than she might let on - he didn't teach through words but through actions, leaping into the fray with his lightsaber blazing, daring her to follow and keep up. It was certainly unconventional, but Ahsoka felt like she'd learned more with him in these past few weeks than she had in the past few years at the Jedi Temple. Granted, most Jedi Masters did not race their Padawans into the heart of battle, but when you were dodging droids and blaster beams left and right, she had to admit there was certain merit in treating it all like a game.

And so she would follow Anakin Skywalker, into battle or wherever else he took her. He was her Master; more than that, he was her friend - and indeed her brother. It was a bond that she had not understood before she had experienced it, but it was a bond that could not be broken, and it was what made the Jedi strong.


End file.
